


Repetición

by HiveQueen



Category: The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es un trabajo corto, y no tiene pensada una segunda parte o continuación, pero siempre puedo cambiar de parecer ;D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Repetición

**Author's Note:**

> Es un trabajo corto, y no tiene pensada una segunda parte o continuación, pero siempre puedo cambiar de parecer ;D

 

 

La mano de Andy se envolvió en la suya, calentando su piel fría y trayéndolo de apoco de regreso al mundo de los despiertos. Abrió los ojos, cegados por la abundante luz del mediodía que llenaba la habitación que por lo general estaba oscura por las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

Andy estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, sostenía su mano con insistencia mientras sonreía invitándolo a levantarse y salir con él. Gary correspondió ese cálido saludo matutino levantando apenas un poco para poder capturar su mejilla e un beso que se mantuvo contra su suave piel durante varios segundos. Se levantó un poco más, sentándose en la cama para volver a besarlo en la mejilla, en el mismo lugar una vez más y otra, recibiendo como recompensa una ligera risilla nerviosa.

No se preguntó cómo es que Andy había llegado a su cuarto, pero le alegraba que fuera él a la primera persona a la que viera ese día. Su amigo se acomodó los lentes y sonrió mientras su mirada estaba perdida en sus propios zapatos.

 — ¿Por qué están tan nervioso Andy? — pregunto sentándose frente a él, aprovechando la corta distancia para acariciar sus brazos. El otro se removió incomodo reaccionando a ese contacto.

— No estoy nervioso…— contesto revelando tristeza en sus cristalinos y ahora humedecidos ojos cafés. Gary tomo su cara con ambas manos, realmente preocupado y escruto su rostro, buscando que era lo que estaba mal con él.

— ¿Qué sucede Andy?

— Gary… ¿por qué no despiertas?

Volvió a despertar. Solo había sido un sueño. Claro que había sido un sueño, que estaría haciendo su mejor amigo en su cuarto, en día de clases y… y tomándolo de la mano de esa manera. Hasta donde sabía, Andy no sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacía él.

Se puso en pie. La habitación estaba tan oscura como siempre y él, como siempre estaba solo en ese piso. Su madre estaba abajo terminando de desayunar antes de salir a su trabajo de tiempo completo. Tomo su mochila sin arreglarla antes, nunca lo hacía, después de todo solo iba a la escuela porque ahí estaban sus amigos, Steven, Oliver, Pete y él… su Andy. No se molestó en despedirse, pues ella tampoco lo hacía. Azoto la puerta y fue en camino al estacionamiento en busca de la bestia, pasaría por los muchachos y se irían a hacer novillo.

Primero paso por Steve, él lo apañaría con toda seguridad. Pete aceptaría si ellos lo invitaban y Andy, él no se perdería el entrenamiento del equipo de rugby, pero saltarse las clases no le importaba mucho. A quien debían convencer era a Oli, pero si todos estaban en el mismo barco, él no se quedaría abajo.

Cuando todo estuvieron dentro de la bestia a solo segundos de que las clases comenzaran, Andy a su lado y los otros tres atrás, sentados en el mismo orden de siempre, piso con fuerza el acelerador y se fueron de la ciudad a las afueras. Un viaje que duraba un par de horas, pero que realmente valía la pena, además acaso no era el viaje en si parte importante de la diversión, hacer giros peligrosos, reír y bromear era parte de todo y su destino era lo mejor de todo.

Era un lugar que habían descubierto cuando Pete se perdió en esos bosques y que ahora era su lugar secreto, una pequeña cabaña abandonada en un claro a la mitad de la nada. El rio que cruzaba la ciudad estaba al lado de la cabaña y la privacidad les permitía hacer lo que quisieran. Y eso, era justamente eso lo que querían.

Mientras todos corrían tirando sus ropas en cualquier dirección para tirarse desnudos al rio, Gary tomo de la manga a Andy y lo llevo en la dirección contraria. Este lo siguió sin preguntar nada, aferrándose a su mano para no perder el paso en tan inhóspito terreno. Gary no se opuso, de echo apretó ese agarre con más fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos en un contacto un poco más íntimo y cercano.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Gary simplemente se tiró al piso sin soltar su mano, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. Andy, con una sonrisa, de esas que iluminaban el oscuro mundo de Gary, se sentó a su lado y sin esperar una invitación, se acomodó frente a él y apretó sus labios contra los de Gary, separándose casi de inmediato.

— ¿Qué…? — fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, aun ahogado en el aroma dulce de Andy y en la sorpresa de ese beso. Andy lo miro asustado, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de él apenas unos pasos, contemplando el asombro en la cara de otro chico.

— Perdón, yo creí… no debí, no sé porque lo hice… Gary perdóname— tartamudeo alejándose de él, pero inmediatamente Gary se puso en pie y lo atrajo a su cuerpo de un jalón, aferrándose a él, envolviéndolo del cuello y aprisionando su boca contra la suya.

Andy entonces comprendió que todo estaba bien, y lo beso también, dejándose llevar, dejándose guiar por los labios de Gary que bailaban sobre los suyos. Lo tomo de la cintura y lo apretó a su cuerpo, subiendo por sus costados mientras profundizaba ese beso ahuecando su boca para dejarlo entrar, comiendo de la boca del otro en un beso caliente y con tanta urgencia como las manos de Andy recorriendo su espalda, centímetro a centímetro, bajando con cuidado y volviendo a subir por su espalda, y bajando otra vez hasta que sus manos reposaron en el trasero de Gary.

Este comenzó a reír cuando sintió los dedos grandes de su amigo incrustarse en sus nalgas y soltándolas como si las masajeara. Se separó tan solo un poco para poder quitarse el abrigo y tirarlo sobre uno de los árboles que los rodeaba. Andy dudo, pero ver el torso descubierto de Gary después de que este también se quitara la camiseta, fue suficiente para convencerlo.

Se tiró otra vez en el piso cubierto de hojarasca y abrió su cinturón para invitar a Andy a jugar un poco. Su amigo se arrodillo frente a él, paso una de sus manos por su abdomen, provocando cosquillas cuando sus dedos delinearon el camino por su ombligo, subiendo hasta que su mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, subiendo hasta ahuecar su mejilla.

Se inclinó sobre él y lo beso, acariciando con su mano libre, la pierna de Gary aun oculta bajo el pantalón de jean negro. Sus manos abandonaron los lugares donde estaban y se acomodaron sobre la piel desnuda, acariciando al mismo tiempo sus tetillas.

Gary soltó con gusto un tren de gemidos que se ahogaron en la boca de Andy, mientras sus propias manos buscaban con desesperación quitarle a su amigo el cinturón para poder tocar también y hacerlo gemir como él lo estaba haciendo.

Sus manos se colaron dentro del pantalón y acariciaron con lentitud, pero también con firmeza la creciente erección, caliente, endurecida y húmeda de su amigo, de su amado amigo.

Sintieron ruido, pero no les importo, estaban demasiado calientes como para detenerse. Estaban dispuestos a continuar, a quedar desnudos en medio del bosque y follarse por primera vez… hasta que llego Oliver…

— Gary, tienes que despertar.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y otra vez estaba en su cuarto oscuro, con el ruido de su madre en el primer piso arreglándose para salir a trabajar. Otra vez sin Andy, otra vez solo.

Salió de un salto de su cama, se puso las zapatillas y el abrigo, pues al parecer se había dormido otra vez vestido, y sin despedirse de su madre corrió como loco hasta la casa de Andy.

Aún era temprano y nadie en la casa se había levantado aun, la excusa perfecta para colgarse por la pared de la casa y subir hasta la ventana de su amigo, necesitaba verlo, solo Andy, su cálida sonrisa, su compañía y sus caricias de “amigo” podían hacerlo sentir menos asustado.

La ventana, como siempre estaba abierta, pero no era Andy quien estaba en la cama, sino él mismo, pero no su yo joven como se veía ahora, sino un pobre hombre de mediana edad, con los brazos vendados y esas horribles batas de hospital, monitoreado por una sonda en su brazo.

Retrocedió asustado, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera ahí? ¿aún estaba soñando?

— Necesito que despiertes Gary— dijo la voz de Andy, también mayor, con sus cristalinos y ahora humedecidos ojos cafés, fijos en el hombre inconsciente en la cama, acariciando su mejilla y sosteniendo su mano, en esa habitación enceguecedoramente blanca.

— Basta… esto no está pasando. Andy mírame— grito intentando girar al hombre a su lado para que lo mirara.

— Ya estoy aquí Gary, por favor despierta, tienes que hacerlo.

— NO ANDY, estoy aquí… a tu lado, este soy yo… soy este… soy este…

— Gary— dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pena. La habitación del hospital y el hecho de que Gary estuviera otra vez en una situación como esa, no ayudaba a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Andy suspiro, se inclinó sobre él y lo beso, esperando que eso lo despertara, como si fuera una película de princesas y su amado príncipe rebelde fuera a despertar por ese beso. Pero por supuesto eso no paso.

Estaba en una especie de coma, había intentado suicidarse otra vez y otra vez no lo había logrado… lo único que conseguía era tenerlo a él preocupado, sosteniendo su mano noche tras noche, esperando que de una vez por todas parara.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Gary…? — pregunto acariciando sus muñecas vendadas. — ¿Por qué tu afán por alejarte de mí?

— Andy…— dijo con apenas un suspiro de energía para nombrarlo.

— Gary, estoy aquí— dijo entusiasmado. — Estoy aquí.

— Te amo… — dijo, no había vuelto, pero aun sabiendo que no había despertado, aunque sabía que solo eran palabras que escapaban de su subconsciente, eran suficiente para hacerlo sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

— Yo también te amo Gary— lo volvió a besar, un suave y casto beso en los labios y siguió sentado en su silla, simplemente esperando.

 

Fin.


End file.
